Various types of digitized radiation detecting apparatuses and radiation detecting systems have been proposed and in practical use. Particularly, a compact and portable cassette type radiation detecting apparatus can be used in various scenes because of easy handling and carrying.
However, the cassette type radiation detecting apparatus uses a sensor panel of glass for detecting incident radiation and may break due to a shock such as falling. Thus, there is a need for a radiation detecting apparatus resistant to shock and with high safety. To solve the above problem, various cassette type radiation detecting apparatuses have been studied and developed.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0252613 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-003755) proposes an image information detecting cassette that stops supply of electric power when the image information detecting cassette falls and breaks due to a shock to increase safety of an operator.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0017188 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-361879) proposes a radiation detecting cassette in which a casing holding a solid-state radiation detector is constituted by an outer shell, an inner shell, and a restraining member for restraining a movement of the inner shell with respect to the outer shell to increase resistance to shock.